


Alec lightwood is Salty

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood is bad ass, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: Alec gets salty when Maryse calls Magnus a crush.





	Alec lightwood is Salty

“It’s very kind of your friend to offer,” Alec lets out a non-humorous laugh and smiles saying. “If I did the things that I did with Magnus with all my friends me and Simon would be inside of each other,” Maryse looked up at Alec with a disgusted look and whisper-screamed. “Alexander, I am your mother you are not to speak to me like that.”

 

Alec smiled shallowly and said back. “Maryse, I am your son and you may not speak to me like that. Magnus is my boyfriend. You may not like that but I am asking you to respect that. So I will see you at Magnus’ loft tonight, don’t be late.” This concluded the talk and Alec left smiling.


End file.
